Kon Kujira/Gallery
This is a gallery of pictures of Kon Kujira. Smash Up Terby Kin and Kon weirded out by Corey's song.jpg Kin laughing so hard that milk comes out of Kon's nose.jpg Kin and Kon suck each other's teeth.jpg Laney puts her guitar in the trunk.jpg Corey bops everyone on the nose.jpg Trina explains to the that her dad is making her drop Corey and his band off at the carnival.jpg No farting.jpg Kon pulls Trina's finger and makes her fart.jpg The band gets in Trina's car.jpg Kin ask where they're going to get lyrics.jpg Kin gets mad at Corey for not having any ideas for where to get lyrics yet.jpg Corey says that they'll get lyrics from Trina's diary.jpg Kin says he wants lyrics and lemonade.jpg Corey tells Kon to distract Trina.jpg Kon slicks his hair back ready to distract Trina.jpg Kon distracting Trina.jpg Trina is grossed out by Kon.jpg Grojband in the car.jpg Trina tells Grojband to get down.jpg Corey gets ready to initiate the plan.jpg Are Kin and Kon up to the task?.jpg Of course they are.jpg Kin and Kon enter annoying mode.jpg Entering annoying mode.jpg Circle and square Kin and Kon.jpg Floor Kin and Sky Kon.jpg Cute Kin and Kon are mesmerized by the balloons.jpg Kin and Kon are fat farting ballons.jpg Kin has them in his sights.jpg Kin looks through his binoculars.jpg Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney get down and duck when they see Nick Mallory walk by.jpg Corey gets ready for the Grojband unity chant.jpg Grojband unity chant.jpg Everybody was out of tune.jpg Corey, Kin, Kon, and Lamey watching Trina from the bushes.jpg Laney gets depressed in the bushes because there was a critical failure.jpg Kon calls Kin on his Elamite talkie.jpg NO IM ROCK GOD!.jpg I'm Rock god..jpg ROCK GOD OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kon gets ready to take a picture.jpg PICTO-SNAP!.jpg Kon gives out the good signal.jpg Electrocuted Kon.jpg I guess there's only one thing left to do.jpg Let's get smashing.jpg Everybody_singing_tire_tracks.jpg We're cops.jpg I'm not even joking it's seriously been two days and I'm sitting here at 11:00 at night and I'm still going through all these pictures.jpg Now I'm like at 3% battery life doing this!.jpg Make that 2%.jpg The Spotlight shines on Corey so he can tell his moral..jpg Yeah and you wanna know what else? Todd Kauffman could have used Lenny Payne as Larry's name and Wreck and Roll as the title for this episode!.jpg Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls CWACOMB.3.jpg CWACOMB.4.jpg CWACOMB.6.jpg How is that safe?.jpg CWACOMB.10.jpg CWACOMB.16.jpg CWACOMB.17.jpg Everybody?.jpg CWACOMB.41.jpg CWACOMB.49.jpg Corey gets ready for the band to preform.jpg Instrument no reach.jpg Kon gives Cherry's limo driver the order.jpg They get another bleat.jpg Kin is unhappy to see where they'll be going next.jpg Corey gets ready to jam at the car wash.jpg Bu the water spays them.jpg Grojband in the car wash.jpg Wind blows them.jpg Laney is Canada's Maple Leaf.png Kon's got the power.jpg Give up? Surrender? Back down?.jpg CWACOMB.52.jpg She sees Corey, Kin, and Kon are in the back dressed as food.jpg Corey tells the band his plan to get their band noticed by cherry.jpg The he starts to go a little loopy.jpg Corey's gasping for air.jpg Kon sets the stage.jpg Kon gives the signal.jpg Corey appreciates the band for their hard work.jpg Hot Dog Kin, Popcorn Kon, and Candy Laney.jpg GROJBAND UNITE!!!.jpg The band appears on stage.jpg Kon counts them in.jpg They're doing really good at this song.jpg Cherry Cherry.png Kon busting a gut on the drumset.jpg How did that movie kick back in the second we finished our awesome tune? Magic?.jpg And future Kin and Kon save the day.jpg Future Kin and Kon have saved the day!.jpg Kin and Kon celebrate their future selves coming.jpg IN YO FACE!!!.jpg The future selves of Kin and Kon are there.jpg Kin and Kon rock out with their future selves.jpg Dance of the Dead Dance of the Dead.1.jpg Dance if the Dead.2.jpg Dance of the Dead.5.jpg Dance of the Dead.6.jpg Dance of the Dead.7.jpg Dance of the Dead.14.jpg Dance of the Dead.34.jpg Dance of the Dead.36.jpg Dance of the Dead.37.jpg Dance of the Dead.38.jpg Dance of the Dead.41.jpg Dance of the Dead.44.jpg Dance of the Dead.46.jpg Grojband Playing in the Graveyard.png Dance of the Dead.78.jpg Dance of the Dead.79.jpg Dance of the Dead.95.jpg Dance of the Dead.96.jpg Dance of the Dead.97.jpg Dance of the Dead.98.jpg Dance of the Dead.99.jpg Dance of the Dead.100.jpg Dance of the Dead.101.jpg They're all eating cheese.jpg Laney is eating cheese.jpg They hear a noise.jpg They think it's Kon farting.jpg Kon assures them that it's not his butt.jpg Kon is paralyzed in fear.jpg Kon screams ZOMBIES!.jpg They all scream from the zombies.jpg Kon is exhausted.jpg KON GASPS!!!.jpg Kon exhales.jpg GASP!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg They're going very slowly actually.jpg So I guess they have time to figure this stuff out now.jpg Grojband cornered in the alley.jpg That ain't too good guys.jpg Kin has BIG LIPS BIG LIPS BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG LIPS BIG LIPS!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Griffin Distler beats up his younger brothers.jpg The camera is working kids.jpg Croikey I'm an Australian.jpg Okay we don't make movie about people peeing. That's just wrong..jpg Arm pit legs.jpg Grojband busts in.jpg CCBTTROTB.jpg How to make zombies go to sleep.jpg CPTLITA.jpg CFHP.jpg Zombie_Dance.jpg MMCWGRFM.jpg GLATBADL.jpg LUCITSLIDOTD.jpg Pox N Roll Uhhhhhhhhhh ... Record?.jpg The trio is listening to a record.jpg Coasters???.jpg Corey's PNR debut.jpg Corey is all poxy.jpg Poxy Corey says stuff.jpg Kon's dance moves are contageous.jpg Kin gets infected with the dance.jpg Poxy Kon.jpg Scratch crazy.jpg SCRATCH FEST!!!.jpg CHICKEN POX PARTAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Chicken pox conga line.jpg CKKALG.jpg SCPT.jpg A bunch of stuff.jpg More stuff and pox.jpg KKALHEGT.jpg Jswguguyagjyasgcua.jpg Skxkazmzjoaaoka.jpg Fsbficuhdskubadckuaehcaleichh.jpg Vhbcjhbdcauhbcda.jpg Dmthdtdnhhgmdmdth.jpg KSHHACSAH.jpg Kin and Kon at the top of the Ramp-O-Pain!.jpg Get ready for RAMP TIME!!!.jpg Here we go.jpg The duo fly out the garage door.jpg Kin and Kon both fly through the air.jpg Stuck in a bub.jpg Stupid ol' Kin and Stupid ol' Kon.jpg CRASHING AGAINST THE GARAGE DOOR!!!.jpg Kin and Kon have come out.jpg Kin and Kon are scared.jpg Kin and Kon escape the wax boiling.jpg Kon's eyebrows are singed.jpg Corey yanks away the machinery.jpg Corey wants to start a scratch fest.jpg You are cool you guys.jpg Corey makes an announcement.jpg Party Danimal called Corey a pox pusher.jpg Corey mitten snatches the diary.jpg Corey scratches his lame Fest onto the best party ever list.jpg Dancing in the chicken disco lights.jpg Let's goofy in the outhouse.jpg Corey sings while Kon drums.jpg Kin, Kon, and Laney leave the garage to go home.jpg Fever FTW!.jpg Mmcottb.jpg No Strings Attached Grojband at a little kids show.jpg Captain Carney, Kin, and Kon.jpg Corey is is horror while Kin, Kon, and Laney like what they see.jpg The puppets are all blown up.jpg Kin and Kon are disappointed that they don't get to hear a bloody gorey story from Captain Carney.jpg Captain Carney talks to Grojband.jpg Waiting for the puppets.jpg Opening the boxes with their puppets.jpg Kin and Kon can't figure out which puppet is which.jpg TBDSTGM.jpg The band in house suits.jpg Kon's hitting himself.jpg The children laughing.jpg LIAAGB.jpg Looks like the puppet band is great.jpg Bhcidebhcwdihwdbci.jpg We forgot the lyrics again.jpg Laney Penn: What was that?.jpg I don't know what in Sam Hill happened out there.jpg Imagegjfjcggcj.jpg Corey is happy dappy.jpg The songo beginso.jpg STRAICHT INTO HEEEEEEEEEEE.jpg CK!!!.jpg Kon zings up.jpg Perfect Censorship.jpg And this can happen to YOU!!!.jpg Great job you guys!!!.jpg Thanks Captain Carney.jpg Corey tell his final thought (No strings Attached(.jpg You could have used those for lyrics (No Strings Attached).jpg Indie Road Rager Kon playing the bass.jpg Kon ready to pluck the sting if the bass.jpg A "minor" setback.jpg IM PULLING YOUR FUNDING YOU FOOL!!!.jpg IM GOING INDIE YOU FOOL!!!.jpg Grojband is going indie!.jpg HEY THATS A GREAT IDEA YOU FOOL!!!.jpg we already are indie.jpg Skakakaksksksksksk.jpg ROCK THE SPEED CIRCLE!!!.jpg It hbubukedabuidaeubkdeab.jpg imageutc.jpg Erhm ... Awkward.jpg imagehvthtcvghgvhvhgvjvjgjgvjgvvgjgvjgjvgvjvguvgugvu.jpg GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!!!.jpg image ugh gvhtcthchtcth.jpg Yep ... Those are back nipples.jpg Coool.png Imageyguodedagaeiydicoyguefarmssmmsksskksks.jpg Imageicedbiferbiyefriyblrefhjbeffjgb.jpg Imagejvgugvjvgvgjvjg.jpg I love that engine sound.jpg They all take a look at the racers and it ain't purdy.jpg Splammin'!!!.jpg The ray sure zip on up.jpg Shove it into high speed go!.jpg RACE RACE RACE RACE GO GO GO.jpg RACE RACE RACE RACE GO GO GO!!!.jpg Pit stop.jpg Kon and Allie at the pit stop.jpg Grojband is terrified to return to the race.jpg Kate and Allie drag themselves back.jpg Kate coughs up gas.jpg KERBLAZZZT!!!.jpg Well, let's KER-RACE!!!.jpg Cool Konouhette.jpg And so they back off the other racers.jpg Laney! Gibber the moose!.jpg The car Jammmmmmmzzzzzzup!!!.jpg AND GROJBAND WINS!!!.jpg GROJBAND CELEBRATION YEAH!!!.jpg Congrats Riffin.jpg A big high wiggy in the spotlight.jpg Cricket ... Cricket ... Cricket ....jpg Yeah .... Um ... What's up with all the random?.jpg WELLP! I GUESS WEVE MADE ABOUT ENOUGH SENSE AS EVER FOR THIS EPISODE.... THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYBODY!!!!! :D.jpg Math of Kon Guess you guys. Just guess..jpg Just tell us. This game always takes forever..jpg How many hands is six fingers? - Kon Kujira.jpg You know all the math you need to buddy. You can count us in right?.jpg Kon counting the band in.jpg Monkey wrench transition.jpg What do you mean we can't play?.jpg Mayor Mellow pointing to Kon.jpg Mayor Mellow and Trina high five.jpg Hashtag Sabotage!.jpg That does not solve our problem Core.jpg Kon seriously has to learn six years of math!.jpg That could take like ... Three hands!.jpg Twintuition.jpg Give me your mind!.jpg Kin Freaky Eyes.jpg Kon's mind is a complete war zone!.jpg Drumming is all Kon's good for..jpg Kon's math homework.jpg The Mutant Math!!!.jpg Math coolness.jpg Kon drums like a mad man!.jpg Kin looks and seeks.jpg Hypno-Kon.jpg KON IS A MINDLESS TIKI DRUMMER MAN!!! YODELAHEEHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Whoa. Look at that Ooh Aah moment..jpg The math goes into the board.jpg Kon's is nervous on his challenge.jpg Kon drums the board.jpg Kon goes into a trance.jpg Kon drumming da numbers his mind.jpg But you got it right so Claire goes away.jpg Kon vs ... Um, Erkle.jpg Kon drums up some goods.jpg YAY! WOO! HA!.jpg It has all come down to the final two. Kon and Trigonometrina..jpg Kon drums his way to victory.jpg The sticks fall on the ground.jpg NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kon grabs the bucket.jpg Kon go bongo.jpg Trogonometrina now has to face off against Kon.jpg Trigonometrina and Kon in Kon's mind.jpg Kon glows a light light.jpg Kon makes a math sword.jpg Math block!.jpg Kon runs like a psycho Tarzan.jpg Trigonometrina runs toward Kon.jpg And the swords start clinging.jpg Trina jumps from Kon to the sky.jpg Trigonometrina kicks Kon.jpg Kon slides on the brain ground.jpg Kon stops the greater than less than sign.jpg Kon turns it into a less than greater than sign.jpg Kon is still bongoing.jpg Mr. Mellow congrats Kon.jpg Kon wins the Trimathalon.jpg Everyone gasps cuz Trig is Tri..jpg They all sing a song about math.jpg Kon's Math Song Drum Solo.jpg Looks like Kon's drumsticks went KER-SNAP!!!.jpg So he bongos on those drums like there's no to orrow.jpg COREY ROCKS THE SOULS OF A MILLION NERDS!!!.jpg YEAH GOES THE SONG!.jpg We rocked the egg out of those egg heads.jpg OH NO! WE MADE EVERY NERD IN PEACEVILLE COOL!!!.jpg Space Jammin' Space Jammin'.1.jpg Changed picture of The Newamns.jpg Space Jammin'.4.jpg Space Jammin'.5.jpg Space Jammin'.6.jpg Space Jammin.7.jpg Space Jammin.9.jpg Space Jammin.10.jpg Space Jammin.12.jpg Space Jammin.13.jpg Space Jammin.15.jpg Space Jammin.17.jpg Space Jammin.32.jpg The corn plow goes haywire.jpg The band goes crazy on the cornfield.jpg They fall on the cornplow.jpg It's not in a straight line.jpg I wonder what the field looks like from outer space.jpg A giant spaceship lands.jpg It's a giant spaceship.jpg It's happening!.jpg Laney stares off into space p.jpg Kon prancing.jpg Kon getting abducted.jpg Z'ORB forgot to fix the abducto circle.jpg G'ORB goes gets the ladder.jpg KEITD.jpg Kon in the torture chamber.jpg G'ORB T'ORB and N'ORB torture Kon.jpg You'll never break me!.jpg The weapons point at Kon.jpg Kon is in fear of the probe.jpg Z'ORB found his mixer.jpg Z'ORB kills the mood.jpg Kon is falling from the sky.jpg Kon plops on the ground.jpg GRUOK?.jpg The orbs were really nice.jpg Kon flips open the cap in his big large bass mouth.jpg Do'h crooked cucumbers MR. GRUMPY AND HOMER SIMPSON CROSSOVER MASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg We need to find Trina before they do or earth is Gonzo!.jpg The band zips up to Mina.jpg Corey is mad at the orbs.jpg Their lyrics will be so dry, they'll shred the roves of their mouths.jpg Corey has yet another crazy plan that just might work.jpg Grojband is getting really cool.jpg Jammin in Space.jpg Core-O and Kon-O.jpg The band is standing up.jpg This is the best band ever!.jpg All toasters toast toast..jpg Fine, you win meat pile..jpg Wow Core. Alien life forms. Lyrics. Brains vs brains. Bla bla bla. Junk..jpg YEAH LANES THATS WICKED!!!.jpg Corey speaks his mind.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries